It Will Rain
by TheCarnivalAct
Summary: Does not really have anything to do with the song, but here is a random, pointless, fluffy, Jarlos fic!


Carlos sighed as he rolled over in his oversized bed, staring up at the popcorn ceiling he had come to memorize over the past few nights of laying in this bed alone. It was too dark in the room to make out any faces or animals or anything, to be honest, as the Latino had drawn the shades of the window to keep out the obnoxious moonlight. It seemed as though the moon was desperate to keep Carlos awake, its milky white light shining on his face as he tried to sleep. Finally, Carlos had taken it upon himself to draw the shades, but he was still wide-awake. Giving up on the ceiling, the man rolled over on his side to face the empty side of the bed.

A pillow identical to his was left untouched and the sheets were perfectly made up. They looked exactly the same as they had when Carlos' beloved husband, James, left to visit his mother in Minnesota. Carlos sighed again and let his hand rest on the spot where James normally would be sleeping, or watching the smaller boy sleep with loving eyes. Carlos would have gone to Minnesota with his husband, but his job kept him rooted in California.

Big Time Rush had ended some years ago, but the guys were still the best of friends, brothers even, and saw each other almost every day. When the band ended, Kendall and Logan continued their career as singers, each going solo and releasing quite a few radio singles that made Carlos smile every time he heard them playing through the speakers of his car. Kendall had also found a passion in song writing, he even wrote a song for his fiancé, Jo, that was a huge hit and played on the radio all the time. Logan had decided to become an actor and he and his wife, Camille, had just finished filming a movie that Carlos couldn't remember the name of. It wasn't like he didn't care about his friend's success; he was just too tired and sad about James' absence to remember.

Carlos had become an actor, landing a lead role in a hot new soap opera on ABC, _City of Affairs_, a spin off of the popular _Desperate Housewives._ He and the rest of the cast spent a lot of their time filming; he hadn't had a day off in two weeks as a matter of fact. James had finally become the model he always dreamed of becoming and had stared on quite a few episodes of _City of Affairs_ and sang most of the show's soundtrack, including the opening theme song. James' job didn't keep him tied down as strongly as his husband's did, but he couldn't stay away from California for very long. Because it wasn't only Carlos' job that kept the Latino from traveling with James.

"Daddy?"

Carlos turned over in his bed to face the doorway, where the once closed door had been pushed open slightly and a tiny face was staring at him from the dark hallway. Even in the dark, Carlos could see that the large brown eyes, much like his own, were bloodshot and puffy. Eyes glistening with concern, Carlos sat up in the bed, letting the sheets slide off his shoulders as he gazed at the child in the hallway.

"Anthony?" Carlos asked gently, giving the child a name, "Why are you awake? Its…" The older man glanced at the clock on the table beside his bed, "Past midnight."

"I-I had a bad d-dream." The boy, Anthony, stuttered, his eyes starting to water again. Carlos smiled softly and motioned for his son to enter the room. The boy scurried into the bedroom, pushing the door closed behind him, and climbed onto his father's bed. Carlos couldn't help but smile at the boy's appearance.

Anthony was only six years old and the tallest boy in his kindergarten class. He had short brown hair and sun kissed skin, much like James, and a smile that Carlos knew would break hearts as the boy got older. The child had Carlos' large brown eyes and signature pout, something he was learning to perfect, as he grew older.

Carlos leaned over and pulled his son into a gentle hug. They sat there for a moment, silence filling the room before Carlos blew a raspberry into Anthony's soft hair. The boy giggled and pushed away from his father, pulling back the sheets on James' side of the bed and crawling under the covers. His puffy face snuggled into James' pillow and reminded Carlos so much of James that he couldn't help but smile fondly. Lying down beside his son, Carlos lay his head down on his own pillow and covered them both up with the warm sheets.

"Do you want to tell me about your dream?" Carlos asked softly, pushing a lock of hair out of his son's tear stained face. He used the sheets to wipe the tears from the boy's face and waited for a response. Anthony shook his head and buried his face into the pillow, breathing in his other father's vague scent.

"You miss him don't you?" Carlos whispered, chuckling slightly as Anthony nodded almost instantly. "He's coming home tomorrow."

"But I want him home _now_, Daddy." The boy protested.

"I know, I know. So do I."

"He always sings to me when I have a bad dream. But…" Anthony sighed before continuing, "I dreamed that he didn't come home. I dreamed that he wanted to stay in 'sota with his mommy."

Carlos frowned and gazed at his some sympathetically, pulling the tiny boy closer to comfort him. He knew that James would never do that, but what if he did leave them one day? Just like his father left him, or Carlos' mother left him as a child. Closing his eyes, Carlos rested his chin on Anthony's head and slowly fell asleep, the scent of his child making it easy.

***BTR***

Carlos awoke to the sound of the bedroom door opening. Blinking open his eyes, he obtained a confused look when he realized it was still dark outside. His eyes widened and he turned his head towards the doorway, his frantic and scared expression softening when he recognized the figure in the doorway. James.

"James… I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow." Carlos whispered, careful not to wake his sleeping son who was still snuggled into his torso.

James chuckled and changed into his pajamas so fast; Carlos decided that he deserved an academy award. James pulled the sheets back carefully and crawled into the bed beside Carlos and Anthony, smiling as he stroked the short strands of brown hair on the back of his son's head. "I couldn't stand being away from you two any longer, so I caught an earlier flight."

Carlos smiled softly, feeling comforted and more tired than ever. His son seemed to be dreaming a happy dream now, judging by the smile on his lips, and James was beside him on the bed like he was supposed to be. His eyes gradually slipped shut and James ran his fingers through the Latino's short brown locks.

"I'm so lucky to have you, Carlos. And Anthony as well. I can't imagine my life without either of you in it. I love you so much." James whispered as his husband fell asleep, smiling at the boys he loved more than anything.

"I love you too." Carlos mumbled, finally falling asleep with the lips of his husband pressed to his own.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: I really hope that his fluffy one shot makes up for my slow updates. Since this is the beginning of spring break and I have a <strong>_**lot**_** of time on my hands, I'm going to try to update my multi-chapter stories a bit over the week. If I don't get to it, please don't get mad at me? **

**Thanks for taking the time to read this, I really appreciate it! I've wanted to write some Jarlos for a while, so here we go! I guess you could say that it is my favorite pairing… yeah, lets just go with that. This was kind of random and pointless, but at least its fluffy!**

**If you liked it or didn't like it, please leave me a review telling me what you thought! I read them all, and they inspire me to write more. So… go, go, go!**

**Talk to you guys later! - Carnie**


End file.
